Wanting Something You Can't Have
by Temporarily in Hiding
Summary: Sasori and Deidara are finally a couple, but who is jealous of the happy pair? Uchiha Itachi. Will Itachi put Deidara's happiness first or will he do the more selfish thing? Imagine what's going through Deidara's mind; he thought Itachi HATED him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

****

The idea came to me at like 11:00pm when I was watching Family Matters. I thought Urkel should just make a move already! And that led to me imagining a player-type Urkel who kept kissing Laura and she was all like No! And- wait, I'm babbling, aren't I? Anyways, I think this is pretty good for being written at 4:00am, but it's short.

* * *

"Can you believe him? What does he see in that guy, anyway? He's a damn _puppet_!"

Uchiha Itachi was sitting on his bed in his shared two-room apartment within the Akatsuki base watching a monitor that was hooked up to a camera placed in Deidara's room just one floor below.

"I don't know, Itachi-san. Do you want some popcorn?" Kisame was also sitting on the bed, watching, though for entirely different reasons (there isn't much to do on a Tuesday night).

"Hn." Itachi swiped the bowl from his blue counter part and stuffed a handful or popcorn into his mouth angrily. "I mean, look at that! I could _so_ treat him better than that egotistical redhead is!"

"Mhm." Itachi had been complaining to Kisame ever since Sasori and Deidara had started dating, and he was getting rather tired of it. "Then why don't you just make your move, already?"

Itachi let out a sigh and leaned back on his bed. "Because, look at them," on the small flat  
screen the blonde was snuggled up to Sasori's chest with a smile on his face, although he and Sasori were both asleep, not to mention naked. "Deidara is obviously happy, I can't be sure that he would be that happy with me."

Kisame stood up from Itachi's bed and walked over to the door. "Then stop bitchin' about it, already."

After Kisame had closed the door a soft whisper managed to escape the Uchiha's lips, "But I can't, I love him."

* * *

**Again, I apologize for the shortness. Next chapter should be up soon, so please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:  
Sorry that it took so long for the update and this is still kinda short! Oh well, I got the inspiration for this chapter from the movie You Me and Dupree :D**

* * *

It was five minutes until twelve when Uchiha Itachi came downstairs to get himself a midnight snack. To get to the kitchen he had to walk through the main living room where the meetings were held. Laying there on the couch was a certain blonde, fast asleep._ I wonder what he was doing when he fell asleep... _Itachi walked over to the oversized sofa and crouched down to eye level with Deidara. A small smile snuck its way onto the Uchiha's face as he watched the object of his affection sleeping peacefully. A single strand of golden hair fell in front of the bomber's face. Itachi instinctively reached out and pushed it back behind his ear, causing the dreaming Deidara to stir. He sleepily opened one eye to see cold, unfeeling, blood-red eyes staring into his own. "Why were you sleeping on the couch, Deidara?"

The addressed quickly sat upright and brushed imaginary dust off of himself. "It's not any of your business, Uchiha, but if you _must_ know, I was waiting for Danna to come back from his mission, un." Itachi slowly got up from his crouching position. "Hn, figures." _Yea, it figures that he would waste his entire night waiting for that damn puppet to come back._

Deidara also stood up, a scowl on his face. "Why do you even care, anyways, un?"

"I don't care, I was just curious." Itachi proceeded to walk to the kitchen, with Deidara following.

"Then why were you crouching in front of the couch staring at me, un?"

The stoic man opened the fridge and surveyed its contents. "I was pondering whether or not to kill you in your sleep, Blondie." _A lie._

Deidara stopped dead in his tracks, his blue eyes wide. "R-Really, un?"

Itachi took out the ingredients necessary to make a sandwich. "Hn."

* * *

(Sasori's PoV)

At that moment Akasuna no Sasori walked in the front door and saw the two S-ranked criminals standing in the kitchen, a tense feeling in the air. He looked from the Uchiha to his lover. "What's going on here?"

When he heard Sasori's voice Deidara quickly turned around and ran towards him, a huge smile on the blonde's face. "Sasori-danna! You're back, un!" The gleeful man hugged Sasori. The redhead then kissed Deidara square on the nose.

Itachi snorted in disgust. "I was just getting myself a sandwich when your annoying pet woke up and started bugging the crap out of me."

Deidara looked up at his partner and smiled. "I fell asleep on the couch waiting for you to come home, Danna." Sasori affectionately petted Deidara's hair. "You're always so sweet, Deidara-chan." Deidara giggled.

"Ugh, so much love is making me nauseous, I'm leaving." And true to his word, Itachi left with his sandwich, leaving the two lovers alone.

Sasori slowly wormed his way out of Deidara's embrace, worry clouding over his green eyes. Deidara looked up at Sasori with a look of shock on his face. "D-Danna, why did you do that, un?"

"Deidara," Sasori walked over to the couch and sat down. "I think that Itachi is interested in you."

Deidara sat down next to Sasori. "What do you mean, Danna? All that damned Uchiha wants to do with me is kill me, un."

Sasori shook his head. "No, Deidara, I think that Itachi _likes_ you."

The blonde's eyes widened in disbelief. "No way, un! What would make you think that?"

"Well, he's almost always in the same room as you, and one time when he wasn't, I heard him talking to Kisame about you."

"But Danna, he _hates_ me, un! He's always being mean to me and calling me names, un."

"I don't know, Deidara, I just have this feeling. How do I know that he didn't do anything while you were sleeping?" _For all I know that Uchiha could've kissed you!_

"Well-" Deidara was silent as he thought back to when he had awakened. "When I woke up he was crouched down in front of the couch staring at me-"

"_See_?"

"But I would've woken up if he had done anything, un."

Sasori chuckled. "I think we both know that you're not exactly the lightest sleeper, Deidara."

"Sasori-danna, I really think that you're being paranoid, un."

The puppet shrugged. "Still, I want you to be careful around Itachi, okay, Deidara?"

"Okay, Danna."

Sasori smiled and planted a kiss on Deidara's soft, pink lips. "Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Itachi-san, what are you doing

"Itachi-san, what are you doing?"

"Exactly what it looks like I'm doing, Kisame."

"I don't think that's very wise."

Itachi, who was raiding the Akatsuki fridge, pulled out several bottles of alcohol-based drinks. "Why not? The rest of the Akatsuki are out on individual missions and Pein entrusted the base to us. And I trust that if anyone _did_ come in, _you_ would stop me from doing anything stupid. Besides," the Uchiha smirked. "I really need a beer."

Kisame let out a sigh as he shook his head. "Fine, if you must." A triumphant look overtook Itachi as he plopped down on the couch and opened a bottle. "But try not to drink _too_ much."

The raven-haired nin raised the bottle to his lips. "Hn." he muttered before chugging down his beer.

The ex-water nin rolled his eyes and grabbed a beer for himself. Hey, why couldn't he enjoy himself, too? Besides, how drunk could Itachi get, anyways? He always seemed in control of his emotions, he didn't need Kisame to supervise him.

--Two hours later--

The two partners were completely wasted. Kisame was drunk so much that he had passed out, but not Itachi. No, the Uchiha was still going at it, gulp by gulp. If anyone walked in at the moment then he was going to be in trou-

"I'm home, un!" There was a loud BANG! as the blonde slammed the door behind him. Itachi winced at the sudden noise. "Did anybody miss me, un? You won't believe what happened on my mi-" Deidara stopped in mid-sentence when he walked into the main living room and saw Kisame passed out on the couch and Itachi buried underneath a pile of beer bottles. The bomb artist's blue eyes widened in shock. "I-Itachi-san?"

"Hmm?" The drunken man looked up from his unfocused gaze and his charcoal eyes brightened at the sight of the blonde. "Deidara-chan! When did you get here?"

The ninja who was being spoken to moved slowly toward the slurring man. "Itachi-san, I think I should get you to bed, un-"

"UN!" Itachi suddenly shrieked. "That speech impediment of yours is so cute, Deidara-chan!"

Deidara put Itachi's arm around his neck and helped him stand up. "I'll help you up to your room and- wait, did you just call me _cute_, un?"

Itachi drunkenly nodded his head. "Cute, attractive, hot, sexy, however you want to put it, that's what you are, Dei-chan."

The blonde's face flushed. "You're drunk, you don't know what you're saying, un."

"Oh, yes, I do."

"No, you do-" Before Deidara could finish correcting him, Itachi firmly placed his lips on Deidara's. The blonde immediately tried to push him off. "Itachi-san!"

But the raven-haired nin just smiled. "You are _so_ sexy."

"You know I'm Sasori no Danna's, un!" The Uchiha let out a small snore as he nodded of to sleep, causing Deidara to sigh as he carried Itachi the rest of the way to the Uchiha's room. _It's not his fault, un, _Deidara kept telling himself. _He's drunk; I bet if anyone else had come home before me he would've been all over them, too. Danna was wrong; there is no way Itachi-san likes me, un_. However, another part of his mind kept nagging at the artist. _But people always tell the truth when they're drunk, un. That means that he really thinks I'm cute... and attractive... and hot... and sexy... _He shook his head, clearing that thought from his head as he lay Itachi down in his bed.

As if sensing Deidara's doubt Itachi opened one ebony eye. "Does Dei-chan want to play?"

'Dei-chan' recoiled in surprise at the Uchiha's question. "Wha- No, un!"

"But, Deidara-a-a," Itachi's voice was a whine now as he tugged at Deidara's shirt. "don't you think it's getting hot?"

The blonde roughly pulled his shirt down. "No, I don't, un!"

"Well I think so." Itachi crisply slipped off his own fishnet shirt. Deidara let out a startled gasp when he saw the Uchiha's strongly defined muscles. Itachi leaned closer to the blonde and ran his tongue up his ear. "I want you, Deidara." He slurred. The wanted ninja tried his best to hold back a groan as his admirer started nibbling at his neck. "The only thing stopping me from trying to get you is that damn puppet. I see how happy you are with him. You practically glow every time he walks in the fucking room."

Deidara stayed silent as the Uchiha tried to take off his shirt again, more gently this time, but Deidara still firmly kept it in place. _Any minute now he'll pass out due to the alcohol, be patient, un..._

"You're always... so damn happy... I couldn't... risk the chance of you... losing that... for me..."

Just as Deidara predicted, Itachi slipped out of consciousness, his arms still around the blonde's waist. Said blonde gently detached himself from the Uchiha's grip and quietly moved him back into a laying position before covering him with a blanket and leaving to go to his own room, not really able to fully comprehend what had just happened. However, there was one thing the blonde knew for sure: Sasori could not find out about this.

**A/N:  
Suspenseful chapter, neh? Lol, so I checked out the reader traffic thingy and it said people from Canada and the UK were reading this! How awesome is that? Canada and the UK have, like, **_**the**_** most awesomest accents **_**ever**_**!! So, yeah… thanks for reading! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi let out a loud groan as he moved into a sitting position. _Ugh, I hate hangovers. _The Uchiha cradled his head in his hands when a thought struck him. _Why am I in bed?_ He looked around to make sure that it was his bedroom, it was. However, while looking around he also noticed that he was not wearing a shirt. His black eyes grew wide as another thought struck him. He slowly lifted up the bed covers and, to his relief, was wearing pants. _Well that's good, but still, _why_ am I in my room? Ugh, I don't remember anything from last night!_ He considered yelling for Kisame, but that wouldn't make his headache any better, so he slowly got out of bed and started walking towards the last place he had seen the fish man, not bothering to put his shirt back on.

"Kisame," he mumbled as he shuffled into the living room. "Wake up."

Kisame stirred slightly from his spot on the couch. Itachi continued to walk over and kicked his partner in the shin. Kisame immediately woke up with a startled yell that made the Uchiha wince. "Shit! Itachi! What was that for?"

The addressed covered his ears with his hands, trying to block out the noise. "You were asleep."

Kisame scowled. "Well thanks to you I'm awake now, so what do you want?"

"Why did I wake up in my bed?"

"How should I know? I was here, wasted on the couch."

Itachi frowned at this piece of information. "But if you were asleep then who could've put me in my bed?" he wondered aloud. However, Kisame was distracted by something behind the troubled man. "Hello? Are you even listening to me?"

The blue water-nin pointed to the something he was staring at. "You could ask him."

Itachi spun around. "Who-" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw who it was that was trying to quietly get his breakfast behind him.

"Um, hi, Itachi-san . . . un."

The addressed narrowed his eyes. "Deidara? When did you come back?"

The blonde tried to avoid the other's eyes. "Last night, un."

The Uchiha's heart stopped. _I was completely drunk. What if I did or said something. . ._ From his place on the couch Kisame chuckled in amusement. Itachi did his best to ignore him. "And were you the one who put me to bed?" he demanded in a harsh tone.

Deidara seemed to find something interesting on his shoes, seeing as he kept staring at them. "Yes, un."

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Because you were drunk, un."

"Why not Kisame?"

"He's too heavy, un."

Itachi glared at Deidara for a minute, but then seemed to accept his explanation. With a sigh of relief Deidara continued with pouring himself some cereal. "Oh, Deidara?"

The bomb artist froze. "Yes, Itachi-san?"

"Did I . . . say or do anything . . . out of character to you?"

Itachi couldn't see, but Deidara's face turned bright red. "No, un."

A small smile spread on the Uchiha's lips. "Good." The smile quickly disappeared from his face as he stalked off to go do something, presumably sleep off the rest of his hangover.

Kisame eyed Deidara, grinning. "Wh-What, un?" the blonde stammered nervously.

The shark's grin only grew. "Itachi _did_ do or say something, didn't he, Deidara?"

If possible, the artist's face became even _redder_. "N-No."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not, un." he said insistently, though he wasn't that convincing.

Kisame rolled his eyes. "_Sure_. Oh, and Deidara?"

He arched an eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"Nice hickey."

The artist's spoon fell with a clatter to the floor, and, in a matter of seconds, Deidara had run all the way upstairs to his room. As soon as the door was securely locked behind him the blonde hurried over to the mirror to check for said hickey. He let out a loud groan when he spotted it on his neck. "Oh, no. Danna can't see this, un! But how can I keep him from seeing-" Deidara trailed off as his one visible eye moved towards his closet and lingered on the Akatsuki's uniform. "Of course, un!" Deidara hurriedly grabbed the cloak and slipped it on, ruffling his hair in the process. Once he was fully dressed he checked his reflection once again and grinned. No part of his neck was visible due to the very tall collar. "Excellent, un."

However, his moment of triumph was short-lived because at that moment someone knocked on his door. "Deidara? I'm back!"

Deidara's blue eyes grew wide, and, without thinking, flung open the door and hugged the person outside of it. "Danna!"

The redhead chuckled slightly and freed one of his arms so that he could pet Deidara's head. "Did you miss me, Deidara-chan?"

The blonde snuggled up to his lover. "So much! How was your mission, un?"

Sasori escaped out of Deidara's embrace and walked over to the bed before sitting down, patting the spot next to him. As Deidara eagerly went to sit next to him, Sasori answered the question, a taunting smile on his face. "It was extremely boring; there was no blonde there hovering over every single that I did."

When Deidara finally sat down beside Sasori, the redhead turned his head so that he could plant a soft kiss on Deidara's nose. "Missed you." He said with a smile before leaning in again to kiss Deidara, a real kiss this time.

When Sasori pulled away Deidara giggled softly. "You ought to go out on missions more often, un." Then it was Deidara's turn to kiss Sasori, although, unfortunately, the redhead's hand moved downward and starting toying with the top button on Deidara's cloak. Deidara's whole body froze at the small action, including his lips.

Sasori immediately pulled away, studying his partner with a worried look on his face. "Dei? What's wrong, love?"

Deidara tried to relax his muscles as best as he could and keep the blood from rushing to his face. "N-Nothing's wrong, Danna."

Sasori's worry manifested itself into a small frown. "Did you just stutter?"

Deidara looked away, not making eye contact. "You must be hearing things, Danna." He mumbled.

Sasori wasn't buying it. He gently grabbed the object of his affection's face and turned it so that he could like straight into Deidara's dazzling blue eyes. "Tell me, did I do something wrong?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Danna," started Deidara, fabricating an excuse on the spot. "It's just that it's eight in the morning and I'm tiiiiired, un." He let out a yawn for emphasis.

A look of understanding overcame Sasori's face, but the frown remained. "You're . . . too tired to for me?"

Deidara frowned, too, and glomped his Danna. "Aw, don't take it like that, 'Sori! Later, definitely, un." _Like maybe around midnight, the hickey should be gone by then, I think._

At that Sasori chuckled and stroked the blonde's hair. "Alright, I'll leave you to sleep, then." Then, after giving Deidara a quick kiss on the lips, Sasori got up from the bed and shut the door softly behind him as he left.

Deidara collapsed onto his bed, taking in a deep breath of air. _I can't believe I just said 'no' to Danna. He's gotta be suspicious, un._ Deidara closed his eyes. Even though he had just made up being tired as an excuse, in truth he was rather sleepy. _And it's a good thing Itachi doesn't remember . . . un. . ._

Deidara lay on his bed snoring, fast asleep.

* * *

Sasori's PoV

_That's just so weird, Deidara's never stopped me before, not even when he _was_ tired. Something's got to be bugging him, but what? I mean, he's the one that kissed me that time, I didn't even do anything except kiss him back and-_ Sasori's eyes widened. _–and try to take his cloak off! I must've done it subconsciously, 'cause I most certainly didn't realize it at the time. So, what, he doesn't wanna have sex with me? That's just as weird._

Sasori shook his head as he entered the Akatsuki's living room, trying to organize his thoughts. He sat down on the nearest couch and picked up the remote, mindlessly flipping through channels.

"Hey, Sasori. What's the matter?" The puppet master looked up to see Kisame sitting on the opposite couch, a toothy grin on his face.

"Kisame, when Deidara came down to get cereal, did he seem a little . . . off to you?" Sasori knew that Deidara had already eaten cereal because his mouth had had the distinct taste of 'Rice Crispies.'

The grin grew. "If you call blushing and stuttering 'off,' then yes, yes he did."

Sasori sighed. "Do you have any idea why?"

Kisame shifted his position, getting comfortable. "Well, I can't say anything for sure 'cause I was wasted last night, but then again, so was Itachi."

Sasori let out an involuntary hiss. "That bastard was drunk when _my_ Dei came home?" Kisame opened his mouth to say 'yes,' but Sasori had already leapt off of the couch and practically ran to Itachi's room, stomping as he went.

"_Uchiha_," he yelled as he banged on Itachi's door. "_You better come out here RIGHT NOW!_"

There was moan from the other side of the door. "Go _away_!"

Sasori did not comply. Instead he kicked the door right next to the door knob, causing the lock to break and the door to swing open (A/N: My sister did that once, lol), showing Itachi lying face down in his pillow. "I am not going to go away, now get your pansy Uchiha ass here now so I can do to it what I did to that door!"

Itachi blindly grabbed another pillow nearby and used it to cover both of his ears. Seething, Sasori stomped over to the bed and violently rolled Itachi over before pinning him down to the bed. Itachi opened one eye. "I'm not in the mood for rape right now." He muttered.

Sasori ignored the comment. "You tell me what you did to my Dei-chan _right now!_"

Itachi's eyes widened for a split second before returning to normal. "I didn't _do_ anything." He replied.

Sasori shook Itachi by the shoulders. "Liar. You had the lack of common sense to get yourself drunk last night before Deidara got home. Tell. Me. What. You. Did."

The Uchiha's eyes flashed red. "I already fucking _told_ you! I didn't do a damn thing to your precious _Dei-chan_!" He snarled.

"Deidara seems to remember differently!" Sasori said with the same amount of harshness.

"Oh yeah? Well you can take what that dumb blonde remembers and stick it up your-" Itachi blinked, finally registering what Sasori had said. "What? What does he remember?"

Sasori let out an exasperated sigh. "_I don't know!_ That's I'm asking _you_, damnit! All I know is that something's bothering Dei and he froze up when I tried to take his cloak off!"

Itachi quickly recovered from his momentary confusion, his glare turning cold. "And so you automatically assumed that _I'm_ the something that's bothering him?" he demanded, furious.

"WELL WHAT ELSE WOULD IT BE?"

With a scowl Itachi pushed the redhead off of him "I'm sick and tired of you yellin' at me in my own fucking bed in my own fucking room while I'm trying to sleep off a fucking hangover! It's not my damn fault that you're boyfriend won't let you fuck him, so go yell at someone else!" Itachi angrily stomped out of his 'own fucking room' to who knows where, leaving Sasori alone, sprawled on his back on the other nin's bed.

The redhead groaned and buried his head in his hands. _Damn weasel! Why'd he have to go and get drunk? And why'd Dei have to come home when he was drunk, anyways? And why won't Dei just tell me?! 'Cause Itachi sure as hell won't, and I seriously doubt he remembers, anyways. Think positively, Sasori. It couldn't have been that bad! I mean, it's not like Dei would just let the Uchiha rape him . . . or would he?_ Sasori shook his head. _No, he would never do that. Ugh! I need to know! Alright, I'll just ask Deidara what happened when he wakes up. Unless he refuses to tell me._ Sasori let out a loud cry in frustration._ Damnit!_

* * *

**A/N: O.o Wow. It's just a hickey; he doesn't need to overreact so much. But then again, he has no way of **_**knowing**_** that it's just a hickey, does he? No. I don't think so. 'Nyways, tell me what you thought of this chapter, 'kay?**


	5. Chapter 5

. . .

Deidara sleepily shuffled his way into the rec room downstairs, looking left and right for his Danna. It was already noon and he hadn't seen head or tail of the redhead since he had woken up four minutes ago. "Danna?" he called out.

A gruff, annoyed voice answered. "I am sorry, but your _Danna_ is not here at the moment to satisfy his little bitch, but if you'll wait I'm sure he'll be back within an hour."

Deidara turned to see Itachi lying down on the only couch in the room, eyes closed and a scowl plastered on his face. In spite of the situation, Deidara was quite glad that the Uchiha was acting hostile towards him again. That just proved to Deidara that what had happened the other night was just another mistake caused by alcohol.

The blond happily bounded over to the couch and fell backwards onto it, his butt landing on top of Itachi's legs. The Uchiha grunted in discomfort. "Hello, Itachi-san! Where did Danna go, un?"

Itachi scowled at Deidara. "He mentioned something about a walk. Now get off of me."

Deidara ignored him, as he usually did in these situations, and turned on the television, filling the room with unbearably loud static. Itachi groaned and pressed his hand against his ears, trying to block out the awful sound. "Are you _trying_ to piss me off?" he inquired, gritting his teeth in frustration.

Deidara glanced briefly at Itachi before smirking and returning his attention to the tv, turning the volume up. "Un," he confirmed, and it was true, he _was_ trying to get the brunette mad. Because, see, if Deidara could get Itachi really angry than that would prove that the latter really didn't have any interest in Deidara at all because Itachi would end up screaming 'I hate you, you fucking fag!' and Itachi **never** lied. _Except when intoxicated, un_, Deidara reminded himself.

Itachi's frown deepened and, in a futile attempt to get Deidara off of him, he kicked upwards. The artist didn't show any discomfort at all, though, which frustrated Itachi further. With an exasperated sigh Itachi withdrew his legs from under Deidara's ass and moved into an upright position before standing up.

Deidara, who had not anticipated him leaving, looked up at Itachi in surprise. "Where are you going, un, Itachi-san?" _You haven't said that you hated me yet, un!_

The addressed glared down at the younger ninja in annoyance. "To get some peace and quiet via the magic of sleeping pills."

Inside, Deidara started panicking. The matter of knowing whether or not Itachi liked him was really getting to the pyromaniac. "But you're not going up to your room, right? You're going to come back and sleep on the couch, un?"

Dark eyebrows raised in shock at the two questions. Itachi's mouth parted to speak, but only air came out. _ He can't seriously want me to __**stay**__, can he? What possible motive does he have? Damn, why does he have to have such big blue eyes?_

When no answer came Deidara nervously lowered the volume of the static and flipped the channel to some sitcom in hopes that the change would convince Itachi to stay and be annoyed some more.

Something clicked in Itachi's brain as his mouth snapped shut, grunting a small 'hn.' He then turned on his heel and walked into the kitchen to get some aspirin for his growing headache. As he popped the pills into his mouth Itachi turned around again and headed back to the rec room where Deidara was waiting. His mind was already made up; no matter how annoying Deidara would be, he would go back because the blonde had asked him too. And who was he, Uchiha Itachi, to deny an extremely attractive blonde? One that he had an interest in? While the other's boyfriend was out of the house? He would've had to have been stupid to refuse.

_Don't do anything stupid, Itachi,_ he warned himself._ After all, what if Deidara just wants to hang out?_

All warning thoughts subsided as he stepped back into the room and were replaced with anger. The bomb artist had lain down, taking up the whole couch. Itachi stood fuming in his spot. _That bastard._

"You bastard," he growled aloud to Deidara, gaining his attention.

"Hmm? What'd I do, un?"

Itachi rolled his eyes and gestured towards Deidara's current position. "You're taking up the whole couch, whore."

Ignoring the insult, Deidara leaned forward and propped himself on his elbows, leaving just enough space for Itachi to sit down in the corner of the leather sofa.

"You're welcome, un," he said cheerfully as Itachi grunted and walked over to sit down. Once the Uchiha was seated and comfortable, Deidara relaxed his elbows and his head plopped back down onto Itachi's lap.

The brunette's face heated up, forming a violent blush on Itachi's usually pale face. "_Get __**off**__!_" he hissed. Didn't Deidara realize what exactly was _in_ Itachi's lap?

Deidara turned his head to look up at the Uchiha's face, which now featured two sparkling blood-red eyes. "No."

Itachi frowned and flicked Deidara's nose. The attacked flinched, moving his head on top of Itachi's knees as he held his nose in pain. "Ow! What was that for, un?!"

Glad that the blonde was no longer completely on top of him, Itachi's eyes flickered up to the tv, taking in a housewife smacking her husband on the back of the head. "Tch. You're annoying."

The next thing Itachi knew, there was a red mark forming on his cheek and a dull stinging. His gaze snapped down again. "Did you just _slap_ me?" he growled.

Deidara raised a cocky eyebrow. "Un. What're you gonna do about it?"

Itachi grabbed a fistful of golden hair and pulled, smirking when Deidara let out a series of 'Stop it! Ow! Ow! _Ow!_ Stop it!' "That," he answered before letting go.

Deidara glared up at him and stuck his tongue out while smoothing his hair back into place. "Annoying," repeated Itachi.

"Boring, un!"

"Destructive."

"Frugal!"

"Cocky."

"Conceited!"

"Fag.

"Pretty boy!"

"Bitch."

"Bastard!"

"_Sasori's_ bitch."

"Well at least I _have_ someone, un! Unlike you, you lonesome, pms-ing bastard of an Uchiha!"

While the two were trading insults their faces had unconsciously moved closer to each other (Itachi's downward and Deidara's upward) and now they were only about three inches apart. The last insult made Itachi's smirk disappear and his eyes return to their typical dusty black color, carrying a hint of sadness in them. "Hn," he grunted softly.

Deidara's temper turned into concern as he furrowed his brow. "Itachi-san? You okay?" All previous plans were now gone from the blonde's mind as he looked up into the melancholy pools of ebony only inches away from his face. Deidara couldn't even begin to guess at what was going on in the Uchiha's mind. He usually took insults pretty well. "Itachi-san?" he repeated as he raised his hand to put on Itachi's forehead to check for a temperature, but he was stopped by the Uchiha in question.

"I'm fine," he said, "just a little tired. All of your annoyance is just too much to take at once. I don't see how that puppet can stand it." Itachi let go off Deidara's hand and straightened up before gently pushing the latter aside so that he could stand. "I'm going to go sleep in my room, if you don't mind," he stated as he walked away.

Deidara just stared after him, slightly confused. _What a second, he never said that he hated me, un!_ "Hey, Itachi!" he called out after him.

The addressed stopped, but didn't turn around. "_Nani?_" His annoyance was back.

"You hate me, un, right?"

Deidara waited expectantly, but the only response he got was, "What do you think, uttoushiiyo?" before Itachi continued walking.

"Ugh!" Deidara threw the nearest couch pillow at Itachi's back, "You suck, un!"

"Yeah, you wish," Itachi jested as he continued walking away, smiling to himself as he did so, "For now you'll just have to settle for the puppet."

"Teme!" Deidara threw another pillow at him, a smile on his face too. _I have to admit, hanging out with [and annoying] Itachi was . . . fun._

------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sooo, I put some Japanese words in here. I guess I should translate them for you.**

**Un: Yeah (obviously)**  
**Uttoushiiyo: Weary, annoying**

**Teme: Bastard**

**Review, please! It'll make me update quicker, I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

Since Itachi wouldn't help clear his ignorance in the matter, Deidara decided to approach the next best thing; Hoshigaki Kisame. The blonde found him throwing shuriken at trees by the koi pond.

"Oi! Fish-face!"

The shark nin looked up from his spot in the grass, a scowl on his face. "What do you want, Deidara?" His tone carried a hint of annoyance. Ignoring that, Deidara walked over and sat next to the blue man.

"There's something I want to talk to you about, un . . ."

Kisame let out a sigh and put his shurikens away, turning to give Deidara his full-attention. "I'm listening."

Deidara cleared his throat, just a smidge uncomfortable with what they were about to talk about. "It's about Itachi-san . . ."

Kisame rolled his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Does he, um . . ."

"_Yes_?"

Deidara fidgeted a little. "Um . . . Sasori no Danna thinks that it's possible--no, probable, that Itachi-san . . . uh . . . likes me--" Kisame raised an eyebrow. "--but I think that's total bullshit, un! I mean, Itachi-san hates my guts! . . . right?"

After the few seconds it took for the blonde's fast paced speech to sink in, Kisame started chuckling. This irked Deidara.

"_What_?" he demanded. "I know it sounds ridiculous--"

"Completely ridiculous," Kisame agreed, snickering.

"--but I just wanted a confirmation that Uchiha has **no** interest in me, un." Deidara looked up at Kisame, his eyes pleading the blue man to tell him that he was right.

"Well," started Kisame. "if that's what you want, Deidara, I'm afraid you can't get it from me."

The blonde blinked. "What?"

The fish nin smirked slightly. "I wouldn't be able to confirm that statement without being a liar, and as an S ranked missing nin, I pride myself in one of the few virtues I have left."

Deidara blinked a few more times. "So . . . So what you're saying is . . . is that . . . Itachi-san . . . un . . . un . . . _me_?"

Kisame laughed loudly, rising from his place in the grass. "I have to be going now, Deidara. I'm sure Pein's got a mission I can do _somewhere_ around here." With that, he walked off, still laughing to himself.

"But . . . but . . . _WAIT_, un!!!" Kisame was already far, far away.

--------------------Somewhere else--------------------

Sasori burst through the doors to the base, somewhat of a smile on his face. He enjoyed going on walks. AND he was confident that he would find out what had happened with Deidara. "I'm _home_!" he called out to the entire Akatsuki.

"Go away," replied the Uchiha from upstairs.

Kisame laughed.

---------------------Upstairs-------------------

_Alright. I'm going to do it. I'm going to make myself vulnerable to that brat by telling him how I feel. I don't care what the result is._

Itachi frowned to himself in the mirror, knowing that this wasn't entirely true.

_Oh well_.

-------------------Downstairs--------------------

Sasori ascended the first flight of stairs, taking his time.

--------------------Outside--------------------

Deidara wiped the mud of his shoes before stepping through the back entrance of the base. He didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to do something mind numbing, like watching tv or sex.

He was at his room's door in a matter of minutes. The blonde flipped the television on and plopped onto his bed. On his door he had written a big 'Fuck off' in black Sharpie.

--------------------Outside Deidara's room---------------------

"Well," said Itachi to himself, "this proves as a problem."

---------------------In the staircase----------------------------

Sasori made it to the second flight of stairs. One more and he would be there.

----------------------In Deidara's room---------------------

"I need food, un." He rolled of his bed and opened the door. His thin eyebrows rose in surprise. ". . . Itachi-san?"

-----------------------Stairs------------------------

Sasori frowned. _What's that Uchiha doing in front of __**my**__ Dei's room_?

-------------------------Outside of Deidara's room------------------------

Itachi stepped back a bit, startled, but then regained his nerve. "Deidara," he said slowly.

"Yes?" replied the blonde, who was rather dreading this encounter.

Instead of replying with words, Itachi stepped forward and captured the pyromaniac's lips in a gentle kiss. This only lasted a couple seconds until Itachi pulled away and said, in a totally serious tone, "I love you."

Sasori burst out laughing.


End file.
